


Regicide

by DawnRusi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I don't wanna mess up their characters, Multi, Slow Build, i'm so sorry about this, is that what it's called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRusi/pseuds/DawnRusi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reg·i·cide<br/>ˈrejəˌsīd/<br/>noun<br/>the action of killing a Queen.<br/>• a person who kills or takes part in killing a Queen.<br/>plural noun: regicides</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD AN IDEA AND I WANTED TO WRITE IT DOWN.
> 
> So I was thinking about Voltron then I was like: but what if someone tried to kill Allura? What would Shiro do? And then I was thinking about Game of Thrones and how awesome Cersei is.  
> And then this thing came into existence.
> 
> I'm really new to this fiction thing so I am super, super sorry if I characterize them weird, or it sounds wrong. I'd love any reviews you'd be able to give me!

All is well in the universe.

It has been 4 years since Voltron the legendary defender liberated all free peoples from the claws of Zarkon and the Galra empire forever.

4 years since the New Altea was founded and brought into a ripe existence- a planet much closer in distance to Earth. A safe haven for the remaining Galra refugees, and formerly hidden Alteans as well as humans all others.

And 4 years since princess Allura became queen Allura; her majesty of all the cosmos and higher ruler of New Altea. Ruling with both a kind and powerful fist. 

But subsequently it has also been 4 years since Voltron was last formed. Since the team disbanded, all choosing to go their separate ways in the hope that if they needed each other once more, their bond would always lead them back.

It has been 4 years of peace and civility within the universe, but has it lasted for far too long? Is it time for unrest and anarchy to thicken in the streets and flood the rich cosmos?

Is it time for a regicide?


	2. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Allura and Coran. Allura's patience gets tried. She gets tired. She really, really tries. Being a queen is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was my favourite chapter to write- I fricking love Allura and Coran. I have no beta so if they seem a little out of character, let's just chalk it up to the fact that it's been 4 years. 
> 
> Yea.

"Now presenting 'er majesty, former princess of Altea, and daughter of the late King Alfor! Queen Allura of New Altea, ruler of the known cosmos, higher ruler of the universe; 'er lady, keeper of peace between all known planets under the treaty of-" 

"Coran, That is enough. I think by now they know me quite well thanks to your speech," Allura chuckled with a smile, as she interjected in the midst of Coran introducing her to the citizen's court. The redheaded Altean freezed and gave her a sheepish grin, pride was visible in his aged eyes.

"Sorry princ-" he corrected himself, "your majesty. I just love givin' 'em the old dazzle dazzle introduction- reminds this old lad of the times your father and I used to hold citizen's together. Ah, memories." A wistful look crossed the older alien, then it was gone. Knowing, Allura nodded, and small smile graced her lips, and a sad look flashed in her eyes.

"Well, shall we, your majesty?" Coran gestured to his outstretched elbow for the queen to take a hold of. A dainty, but firm hand slipped into the crook of his elbow.

The blue haired Altean responded, "lead the way, my hand." She grinned at her old friend, taking in the wizened features on his face that made Coran who is he was. Then the two walked from the dark into the light of the throne room beyond.

In the throne room, Allura could see a crowd of her subjects waiting, all bowing and curtsying, for her to enter and begin the court. 

"Thank you, thank you! But there really is no need to bow!" The queen said loudly and clearly to her citizens. "Let us begin the court!" She beamed, as she raised her arms in a gesture the people took as a sign to stand and begin voicing their requests. Allura was led to her throne by Coran, who dutifully took his post standing behind her throne once she was seated. The redhead stared ahead into the crowd with a small smile on his lips. 

Allura once seated, called on the first of the crowd to come forward, "Please good sirs, step forward."

The pair of, seemingly, male Galra twins stepped forward, heads and ears bowed as they held something wrapped in cloth together in their hands. They introduced themselves as Muall and Gyror, former soldiers of Zarkon. They also stated how explicitly sorry they were for the actions of Zarkon against Altea and and the other planets in the cosmos.

"We know how strong of a queen you are, and though this may not mean much to enhance your strength," Muall began. "We wish to present to you this weapon we have crafted ourselves. A true testament to your strengt. It is made of the finest Galra ores we could procure," Gyror finished as they both brandished the cloth wrapped weapon to the queen. Muall gently unwrapped the covering and revealed to her the [beautifully crafted weapon.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/04/c0/9f/04c09f1602d098ad80b6b4242fb5415e.jpg)  
A small gasp of surprise escaped Allura's lips at the sight of the majestic silver double edged rapier. There seemed to be literal glittering miles of silver and it glowed like a weapon made for the gods. It was perfectly designed for her from the top of the elegant handle repressing her royal lineage, to the sharpened tip of the blade representing her sharpness and agility. The tantalizing silver invited Allura to touch, caress, lay her hand on it.

"Brin- bring it here please," She gestured, still awestruck, for the twins to place the rapier in her lap. She ran a finger on the flawless blade, on the smooth silver of the fanciful handle, on the extrusions of the shell design at the bottom of the handle.

"This is a marvellous sword, I will tell you that," at this comment the two boys beamed, "but I am afraid I will have no use for it. I do not fight with weapons any longer." The Galra twins seemingly deflated, ears drooping in disappointment. At this the queen quickly attempts to rectify her previous statement into a more positive sounding light for the two boys. 

"But that does not mean I cannot keep it! It's is a marvellous weapon indeed, and I know someone who would be very appreciative of it!" Allura said quickly as she rewrapped the weapon in her lap. Wordlessly Coran retrieved the rapier and passed it off to another servant before returning to his post a Allura's side as she continued speaking. "Thank you very much sir Muall and sir Gyror. Your craftsmanship is quite remarkable." She flashed them a smile. The twins smiled back and bowed reverently before retreating to the side to allow the next citizen to step forward.

The next citizen was an elderly Lumerean woman with an unsteady looking cane supporting her four arms. Concerned and confused, Allura cocked her head.

"Hello miss..." She trailed off allowing the senior to introduce herself.

"Gertrude, ya highness! I've come with a small request!" The altean winces at Gertrude's abnormally loud and boisterous voice- not like loud and boisterous was new for her though.

"Go on then miss Gertrude," she kindly urged with a small gesture of her hands. Which was a mistake on her part as this urged the woman to begin a large lengthy spiel about why she needed new pool water because of those damn water-aliens-from-Earth-or-some-mermaid-fantasy-shit (her words) who kept sneaking into her back yard at night to swim in her pool and continually to contaminating it with 'salty alien sweat'. Much to her surprise, and chagrin, there were more than a few swears in the woman's explanation as well as some extravagant hand gestures from all four of Gertrude's arms. Internally Allura sighed, realizing that the woman was actually referring to humans as the water-aliens-from-Earth-or-some-mermaid-fantasy-shit. Silently, willing herself to put on a game face and tough it out, the Altean resigned herself to a long day of even more ridiculous stories than Gertrude's.

"Well, miss Gertrude, that seems like an strange occurrence. Have you tried asking the humans in your neighbourhood about this problem?"  


______________________________

Nearly 6 hours later and 300 ridiculous requests in, Allura was cranky, hungry, and tired of the errant nonsense she listened to for the last few hours. She tried, she really did, but sometimes the queen wondered why she deserved this, and then she remembered that she was a queen.

Thus she packed it in, put on her game face and listened to a trio of middle aged Alteans who complained about a pack of Yalmors that constantly trampled their fields. Coran was quite amused at the end of that one.


End file.
